


The best day

by mckvch (RaiseYourVoice)



Series: Saphael Winter Tales [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Bane Chronicles - Sarah Rees Brennan & Cassandra Clare & Maureen Johnson, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Raphael, Canon Compliant, Developing Relationship, Hotel Dumort, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Raphael Speaks Spanish, Simon speaks Spanish, Top Simon, accidental love confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8709943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaiseYourVoice/pseuds/mckvch
Summary: It had been unbelievable enough that he had been allowed to come back to the clan after his betrayal and it had taken quite a long time for the other vampires to finally start gaining a little bit of trust in him again. Simon had never really dared to hope for Raphael to forgive him, though, and the day the other had told him he was forgiven had seemed like the best day ever since he had been turned. But then the kiss happened and that had turned into the best day of his undead life because Raphael had let Simon kiss him, had reciprocated and pulled him closer. And he had been sure there was no topping this, especially when the clan leader had made it clear that sexual intimacy was out of the question.





	

Simon moaned when he pushed back into Raphael, feeling the other's muscles clench around him and sending more shivers of arousal down his spine. Every single one of his nerve endings felt like it was on fire - in other situations not exactly a comfortable feeling, especially not for vampires, considering their highly flammable nature - and his forehead leant against Raphael's. They both didn't need to breathe but they were still panting, too enevolped in the intensity of their arousal and the feeling of their bodies moving in unison to really pay attention to their unnecessary intakes of air.

He had managed to find just the right angle that drew louder and more heated moans from Raphael's kiss-swollen lips, hitting the other's prostate with every slow but intense thrust. Simon tried to keep his eyes open and watch the clan leader come undone underneath him because this was a sight he would never get tired of but it was nearly impossible to stop his eyelids from fluttering down with the intensity of emotions rushing through his body and Simon knew he was so close to the edge. Just a few more thrusts.

Simon came first, his hips stuttering and a few shudders running through his body when he found his release with a throaty moan and he involuntarily stopped moving as his climax washed over his body but Raphael's protesting sound at the lack of stimulation got him back in motion. Panting, Simon reached between their bodies to wrap his fingers around the other, timing hi hand movement to the rhythm of his deep thrusts and he could watch Raphael orgasm only a few moments later.

It had been unbelievable enough that he had been allowed to come back to the clan after his betrayal and it had taken quite a long time for the other vampires to finally start gaining a little bit of trust in him again. Simon had never really dared to hope for Raphael to forgive him, though, and the day the other had told him he was forgiven had seemed like the best day ever since he had been turned. But then the kiss happened and _that_ had turned into the best day of his undead life because Raphael had let Simon kiss him, had reciprocated and pulled him closer. And he had been sure there was no topping this, especially when the clan leader had made it clear that sexual intimacy was out of the question.

But now here they were, Raphael with his head thrown back, messy curls pressed into the pillow and fanning out around him like some kind of dark halo, his body shivering with the aftershocks of his climax. It was only the third time they had sex and the first time the clan leader had bottomed but even though he had once again told Simon that he wasn't sure if he could like this, it seemed like this was another experience they could tick off as successful. Not that Simon would have thought anything less or bad of Raphael if he hadn't like this or their previous sexual encounters - he had accepted that the other was apparently asexual or at least on the spectrum and it would have been perfectly fine with him to keep it to kissing and cuddling.

There was no denying that Simon did enjoy this new level of intimacy in their yet to be determined relationship and it felt like Raphael presenting himself to _his fledgeling_ in such a vulnerable position, trusting Simon to take the lead, he fell even more for the gorgeous clan leader and he had been head over heels for the guy for quite some time now.

Simon totally blamed the intensity of his current emotions on the fact that he suddenly heard his own voice whisper an "I love you" into the post-orgasmic, relaxed silence between them. If it wasn't for Raphael's legs still tightly wrapped around his hips, keeping him in place, he would have broken the connection of their bodies and jumped off the bed in terror about his accidental confession, especially when Raphael's dark eyes flew open to stare at him - pupils still dilated, cheeks the softest of pinks.

"I'm--T-that--" he stuttered, panic rising in his chest and he was actually glad not to have a heartbeat right now because that damn thing would probably leap right out of his chest in a matter of seconds. Simon sat up, as much as the other's legs around his hips would let him, and he really, really wanted to disappear on the spot right now because he was suddenly so sure that the admission of feelings would destroy whatever fragile bond they had built over the past few months.

"Say that again," Raphael all but ordered and his voice was still a little raspy from his previous moans but the haze of arousal had vanished from his dark eyes that seemed to stare right into Simon's soul - if he still had one, that was.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have--"

" _Dilo otra vez, por favor_ ," the clan leader repeated and his voice suddenly sounded a lot softer, addressing Simon in both their mother tongues and the fledgeling automatically relaxed a little bit, even though his eyes were still widened in silent terror. He took an unneeded deep breath and closed his eyes, licking his lips nervously.

" _Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti_ ," Simon whispered with a small voice and he felt the other shift and sit up, causing him to slip out of Raphael's body and he immediately missed the intimate feeling of their connection.

" _Te amé desde el primer momento en que me besaste_."

Simon's eyes flew open upon hearing this tender confession and it felt like his stomach was overrun by a tornado of butterflies because there was nothing, absolutely nothing, more beautiful than Raphael looking all soft, vulnerable and yet so very sure of himself, lips curling into a genuine smile. He almost fell against the clan leader in his need to kiss said lips again. And again. And again.

He decided that _this_ was by far the best day ever and a part of Simon couldn't wait until another one came along to claim this title because with Raphael he started to realise that there was always something _better_ waiting in the future and he planned on sticking around to experience it.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Dilo otra vez, por favor_ \- Say it again, please  
>  _Estoy desesperadamente enamorado de ti_ \- I'm hopelessly in love with you  
>  _Te amé desde el primer momento en que me besaste_ \- I loved you from the first moment you kissed me


End file.
